Eleanor
Eleanor is known as Shady Pine's antichrist. Egbert J. Miller and Fay Cooke used witchcraft to contain her soul within Ed Berkeley long ago, but that has changed after her initial escape. Currently, a portion of her soul is inhabiting Fay Cooke, waiting for the opportunity to lurch out of her like a parasitical alien. The rest is still locked away into the flesh prison known as Ed Berkeley. Summary Eleanor was once the simple sister to Fay Cooke and Egbert J. Miller, being raised by Wormtown and her wife. Surprisingly enough, Eleanor had a good relationship with her family once, but that changed after she realized the instability of her parents marriage and started to cope by dabbling in forbidden black magic. The witchcraft made her feel as though she had control over her situation, something that Eleanor felt like she desperately needed. However this led to disagreements between her and her sister Fay, who called her a witch and a hag. While the two had had their sibling rivalries before, this was different. The two became much more distant, and the few meetings they had were always volatile, not to mention violent. Eleanor devoted herself to her studies of forbidden sorceries, earning the interest of Satan himself. Before long, Eleanor would find herself being possessed by Satan multiple times, her only escape being when her family would perform exorcisms on her. Egbert and Fay quickly grew concerned for their sister, knowing her studies had gone too far this time. Fay began dabbling in witchcraft as well, looking for a way to free her sister of this curse, but found nothing that would save her. Egbert and Fay had to come to a decision. Their sister was becoming far too dangerous. It was either her or Shady Pines, and Egbert and Fay knew they couldn't stray away from the tough decision. They had to do something about their sister while they still could. Searching in Fay's spellbook, Egbert and Fay found a certain spell that seemed to be the only key to the situation. The spell talked of turning somebody into an entirely different person--of trapping ones original soul inside of a new one. The two had no choice but to use it. No spell besides this one would be effective--Eleanor was too strong for anything different. Nobody knows the gory details of that night, but all anybody knows is that Eleanor went into her room, Shady Pines Rest Home room 42, floor 0, as Eleanor, and came out that room as an entirely different person. Edward Weatherford Berkeley. Quotes "Ì̷͞ ̭̕͞N̵̨͜È̥͡Ę҉̶̼̀D̷̹͞ ̴͏͠H̸̵͘A̢͢͝M̛͞͞B̷͠͠É̴̶Ŗ͝͠G͢͡͡Ù̧͢Ģ̛ͅ ̨̪͝H̴̢̢E̸̮͢Ĺ̷́P̡̛̛E̸͢͞R̀҉͚̹̕" Trivia *Eleanor's soul is currently scattered after being defeated by Edith Jagoff-Cooke-Cornsley, but rest assured she will make her return. *Eleanor is known as one of the most powerful seniors in Shady Pines, sending the most sturdy seniors into flight as soon as she appears. *Eleanor is technically not a sorcessant--no one is exactly sure what she really is. She may have been the first witch, but she has turned into something far beyond a witch now. Category:Residents